creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Come Home
' '''is episode 50 of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on July 29, 2000. Synopsis Eric thinks that The Lucky 6 keeps forgetting about him, so he runs away from Lakeside to live with the Pearson's extended family in Queens. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, The Narrator and Andrew *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos and Ice Cream Parlor Owner *Edward Felker as Stanley, Jacob the Dog and Bruce *Dan Green as Dallas *Eric Stuart as Francis *Grey DeLisle as Matilda *Veronica Taylor as Sid *Dee Bradley Baker as Mailman and Old Man Esmond Trivia *Bubble Poppin' Boys by Nicolas Carr and Barry Anthony serves as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was made in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *The title is a reference to the 1972 animated film, ''Snoopy Come Home. Transcript (We see the exterior of Andrew's apartment) 'The Narrator: '''Andrew Rannells presents... (The camera zooms into the apartment, and we see a cheap JPEG animation of Andrew) '''Andrew: '''Greetings! (a picture frame of Jacob barks) It's an Edward and Eric special! (Andrew turns the TV on, and a cruddy 3D model of Edward spins in it) (The theme song begins, but there's a huge difference: Eric isn't in it) (Title card pops up afterwards, and we see the opening credits) (Episode begins with a shot of the apartment. Eric's alarm rings, and it rings so loud that the camera shakes, and pieces from the ceiling starts to drop) '''Eric: '''Oh boy! Summer break! (hops out of bed faster than Usain Bolt on a treadmill, but then Esmond throws a brick at him through a huge hole the alarm left on the ceiling. Eric gets knocked out) '''Old Man Esmond: '''Pearsons! Turn that obnoxious alarm off! (Later, the Pearsons are eating breakfast in the kitchen) '''Eric: '''This summer vacation is gonna be fantascular! '''Edward: '''That's not a real- '''Paul: '''Well, I hope it's better than last year's. After all, you did have that part-time job. (Flashback to Eric working at an ice cream parlor, but somehow, he set everything on fire by "accident") '''Ice Cream Parlor Owner: '''How did you do this, Eric?! HOW?!!? (Flashback ends) '''Eric: '''Well, fret not. I'm a good promise keeper. And I'm sure all of our friends will have a good time with me. (Camera cuts to The Lucky 6 about to go to Francis Fairbrace's) '''Edward: '''Alright, guys, do you have your tickets with you? (Everybody raises their tickets up in the air) '''Edward: '''Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Let me do roll call real quick. (counts) 1, 2, 3... ok, that's 4! And 5 including me! (They go inside Stanley's limo and they cheer) '''Stanley: '''Don't you guys dare get dirt on the carpet. (The door shuts, and the limo takes off) (Suddenly, we see Eric trying to keep up with the limo) '''Eric: '''GUYS! WAIT! YOU FORGOT... (stops running) all about me. (sighs and walks back home) (The next day, The Lucky 6 is holding a poll in their headquarters, but Eric isn't there) '''Edward: '''So, we're having a difficult time choosing whether to go to the beach or the arcade. All in favor of the beach? '''Everybody: '''AYE! '''Edward: '''Alright, now that the elephant in the room has been taken care of, we're all heading to the beach! '''Eric: '(knocking on the door) SOMEONE! LET ME IN! I WANNA GO TO THE ARCADE! 'Joey: '''Man, I can't believe nobody wanted to go to the arcade. (The day after that, the gang is constructing a monument for the park) '''Edward: '''Ok, guys, lower. Lower. Lower! (A piece of the statue falls on Eric, and Stanley lifts it up) '''Stanley: '''Oops. Didn't see ya there, chum. (Later at the apartment, Eric is working on a house of cards, and it is dead silent) '''Eric: '''Steady, Eric, steady... this is your best one yet... steady. (The gang cheers wildly at the Summer Olympics outside the bedroom, knocking down the entire house) (Eric violently slams his face against the desk) (Camera cuts to him rebuilding the house) '''Eric: '''It's ok, Eric, practice makes perfect. Now, focus... (The toilet can be heard flushing, and Joey walks out of the restroom with a folded-up newspaper in his arms. The house falls down again, and Eric covers his eyes while grunting) (Eric heads downstairs) '''Eric: '''Guys, please keep it down. I'm working on a house of ca- (The gang cheers at the Olympics even louder, and Eric is knocked away by Dallas, who cheered with his fists in the air) (The next day, the gang is on a camping trip, and they're cornered by a grizzly bear) '''Constantinos: '''Well, guys, I guess this is it! (bursts into tears) '''Stanley: '''I oughta turn this bear into a nice little rug! (cracks his knuckles and prepares to beat up the bear) '''Dallas: '''Wait! I once taught ya'll a trick. '''Constantinos: '''Oh yeah, now I know what you mean. (The gang, except for Eric, plays dead) '''Eric: '''What trick?! YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME A "TRICK"!!!! (The bear starts sniffing Eric) '''Eric: '''Nice bear. (Camera cuts to the outskirts of Lakeside Forest, where we hear Eric screaming and getting mauled) (The next morning, Eric is in his bedroom, and he cries) '''Eric: '''Well, I guess that's it, then! If my brother, AND my friends, are gonna forget that I exist, then they don't want me around here! In fact, I don't HAVE to be here! I must make the right decision! (starts crying a waterfall) (Later, Eric is packing his bags, and he's still crying. He packs some cookies, his pillow, his blanket, and his Game Boy look-alike) '''Eric: '''I never thought in a million years that I would ever have to do this, but now, I must. At least my imaginary friend, Kevin, still recognizes me. (beat) Kevin? Kevin, where are you? (sighs) Oh, it's useless. There's only one place in the world where I can be loved and accepted. (he takes out his wallet, and sees a postcard from Queens) (He exits the apartment, and he's holding a bindle stick) '''Eric: '''I know this city isn't gonna miss me, but I'll miss it. Goodbye forever, Lakeside! And goodbye, family. Goodbye, Lucky 6. (Eric hails a taxi and he gets inside of it. The taxi takes off. Suddenly, halfway through the ride, it turns out he doesn't have any money) '''Cabbie: '''What do you mean you don't have enough cash to pay for the fare?! '''Eric: '''Oops. Sorry, I- '''Cabbie: '''GET OUT OF HERE! (kicks Eric out of the taxi and quickly drives off) (We see that Eric has been kicked so hard, his limbs fell out just like a toy) '''Eric: '(he attaches his limbs back to his body) Well, at least he kicked me out near this conveniently located subway station. (We see a subway station that's located right next to a divorce recovery center, a dollar store, and a vet) (Eric sneaks onto a train that's heading for Queens, and the train takes off) (Cut to a time card) '''Narrator: '''The next morning... (Edward wakes up) '''Edward: '''Hmmm, it's too quiet. Something's not right about this. (checks the time on his alarm, which reads "9:03 AM") That's weird. Someone would usually up around this time and trying to break into my lab. Now if only I could remember his name. (scratches his head) Oh yeah! Eric! (He knocks on Eric's door) '''Edward: '''Eric, it's morning! You don't want to miss out on what today awaits for us. (Silence) '''Edward: '''Alright, then, I'll make breakfast, sleepyhead! (to himself) Well, no answer. But I know what'll wake him up. (Camera immediately cuts to Edward making tuna-flavored waffles, with fried chicken on the side) '''Edward: '''This is his favorite: tuna-flavored waffles and fried chicken! (he gags, but he goes upstairs anyway, with the food in a tray) (He knocks on the door) '''Edward: '''Oh, Eric! I made breakfast! And it's your favorite! (The scent goes into Eric's room, and we see Eric's bed, which is filled with a bunch of clothes underneath the blanket so that it looks like Eric is still there) '''Edward: '''Ok, I'll just leave it in the microwave then. (walks off) (Camera cuts to Lakeside's skyline, where day transitions into evening. Edward is watching TV) (He heads upstairs and knocks on Eric's door again) '''Edward: '''Eric, you've been in there all day. You alright? (The door slowly creaks open) '''Edward: '''Eric? (gasps) OH NO! (It looks like Edward is running to Eric's bed, but he ends up running towards his desk) '''Edward: '''His lamp is dusty. (cleans it) There. (he sees Eric's video game console, which is the same one from Lawn-NO-ing) There's his Notender 68½. (licks the system, and he swallows up the controller) Uh oh. It's cold! That means...HE'S GONE MISSING! (He checks underneath the blanket, and sees all the clothes piled up. He screams) '''Edward: '''Why?! How?! How did this come to be?! (cries, but then he sees a letter on the pillow) Go away, letter, I'm trying to have a sad scene here. (continues crying, but stops) Alright, fine, I'll read it. (He grabs the letter, and Eric's horrible handwriting is all over it) '''Edward: '''To who it may concern... (to himself) It's WHOM. (continues reading) Or, actually I don't think you'll be concerned at all: I have left Lakeside to find a better place - one where I can feel welcome and not be ostracized. You guys have been ignoring me so much that Batman is Edward, and I'm Robin. It's THAT bad. Hopefully, you can forget about this note just like how you forgot about me. (struggles to read Eric's handwriting) Sin...cee-roly...sincurly...yours...Eric. (Edward cries harder, but then he notices something) '''Edward: '''Oh, there's a back to this letter. (flips to the back, and there's a detailed drawing of a human's back) Whoa. So there IS a back. (starts reading) P.S. I took everything out of your bank account, Edward, as well as your bike. (Edward shatters to pieces, and the camera cuts to Queens) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages